


m.i.a. (missing in action)

by hjscrush



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cussing, Cute, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Some angst, Swearing, Sweet, but it’ll take a turn, chanlix !!, cursing, maybe some eventual smut ???, probably fluff, this’ll probably suck shdjd sorry, yes i call bang chan “chris” throughout the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjscrush/pseuds/hjscrush
Summary: how can you live on without your best friend and boyfriend?





	m.i.a. (missing in action)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: english is NOT my first language, so if i make any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes, please correct me on it! i want it to be easy to read and correctly written as well so if you spot any mistakes, please dm me or something :D

strangers can become best friends as best friends can become strangers. 

“Christopher to Felix: we got code red, come over and help! I’m crawling behind a tree right now!” Chris yelled through the microphone. “I’m coming bro, don’t worry!” The voice replied, the thick Australian accent that echoed through Chris’ ears.  
  
“NEVER MIND, I GOT SHOT”.  
  
Laughter was heard on both sides, entertained by the fact they both sucked at Fortnite. At least, when it came to the higher rankings. That’s what they’d always use as excuse anyways. All their other friends clearly knew they sucked, but that didn’t stop them from playing the game.  
“God, I wish I could see you again soon. That one week of you being here in Korea was way too short.” The bleach blond haired boy sighed.  
Chris and Felix loved each other. Not only platonically, but also romantically. While Chris moved to Korea to pursue his dreams of being an idol, Felix still lived in Australia. And sadly enough, they met on the internet, although both had been living in the same town for years.  
“Me too, it’s so boring without you in my arms. I wish I could grab you through the headphones and just hug you again.”  
  
“I wish you could.”  
  
Chris missed every darn thing about Felix. The warmth of his body, surrounding him while cuddling. The deep husky voice beside him when he woke up. The taste of his kiss, which always tasted like Felix’s strawberry chapstick.  
  
Meanwhile, the night had fallen in both Australia and Korea. “I’ll have to leave now, I have vocal lessons in a few hours and I need some sleep. Let’s game tomorrow again?” “You know what my answer is.”  
Chris smiled at the response. After saying goodbye, they ended the call.  
  
“Was that your boyfriend?”  
  
Jisung walked in on the tired boy, who had just turned off his computer. “Yeah, we played some games. It was fun.” “Sounds like you had fun. Minho would never, he’s too stubborn to lose against me, so he won’t play either.” Laughter filled the room, shortly after silence fell.  
  
“Why are you awake at this hour if I may ask?” Chris still being awake wasn’t a big surprise, but Jisung often slept early so he could perform better the next day.  
“Oh, just some things on my mind. It’s nothing serious, don’t worry.”  
Jisung tried to look down to the ground, but felt too awkward and decided to cut off the conversation.  
  
  
“Goodnight.”  
  
  
He walked off, into the darkness that were the halls of the trainee dorms.  
  
“Hm, okay. That wasn’t Jisung-like at all. I hope he’s okay.” Chris huffed and went to bed. In his mind he imagined Felix next to him, kissing his forehead and whispering ‘sleep well’.  
  
If only he was next to him.  
  
  
  
“Chan? You have to wake up.”  
  
“Hm? W-what?” Chris mumbles, still half asleep but trying to communicate with the person standing next to him.  
  
“You’re late.”  
  
Chris finally managed to look up, just to see the face of his vocal coach. Shit. This is awkward.  
“A-ah, sorry hyungnim. I’ll dress up and get to the lesson.” Jungsik, the vocal coach, walked off while shaking his head and mumbling something that Chris couldn’t hear.  
  
The boy, who was still in bed, put on a random shirt what was laying on the chair next to his bed. He got some black jeans out of his closet, put a bucket hat on his head and flung some accessories around his arms. One of the bracelets he put around his arm was one with a small blue amulet, shaped like a pointed crystal. He stood still for a moment and smiled looking at it.  
  
“Okay, gotta go.”  
  
  
  
After a long day of practising, Chris lay down on his bed. A faded noise came from his phone, that was laying next to him. Incoming call.  
“Hi babyboy.” He giggled while saying it so serious. Felix blushed, and couldn't get any words out of his mouth. Chris decided to break the silence, and proposed talking to spend the night together.  
  
  
“Oh shit, it’s 4 am already?” Felix exclaimed. “Baby, I love you but I have to go now. I'm going to the Philippines tomorrow and I still haven’t packed my bags.” Felix smiled, but saw Chris’ worried face. “Don’t worry, I’ll text you when I arrive and am settled. I’ll be fine, pinky promise.”  
  
Both boys put up their pinkies to the camera, their way of doing pinky promises. “For how long will you be in the Philippines?” “Around two weeks, it won’t be too long but I don’t think we can call each night like we’re doing now.” Chris sighed. “I wish you could come with me, but you’re busy with your trainee life. God, I can’t wait until the day you debut.” “Me either.”  
  
“I love you. Please don’t leave me behind. Be careful in the Philippines.”  
  
  
“I will. I love you too.”  
  
The call ended.  
Two weeks without him. How is Chris surviving two weeks? At least he can focus on training and practising. It’s gonna be a long road until he debuts, but lets at least make it one so that he eventually will debut.  
  
Just as he wanted to go to bed, Jisung entered the room. Did his sleep routine change? “Jisung, why are you up? It’s 4 am, you should be asleep."  
  
  
No response.  
  
  
"Hello? Can you answer me?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep, it's fine."  
  
He was distant. A lot more distant than normally. Something was off, but Chris couldn't put a finger on what it was exactly. Whatever. He didn't have to worry about someone else's problems, right?  
  
  
Chris: _"did u settle yet? txt me when u see this !! love you"_  
Sent. It had been almost 40 hours since Felix left for his vacation to the Philippines. Still, there was no text or call from Felix. No unread message what said _"i arrived! miss you"_ , no missed calls. Just radio silence. Felix probably forgot, the boy thought. "I can wait for another few days. He's probably exploring the country or something. God, I hope he's being careful."  
  
  
However, after several months, there was still nothing. Not even one text. Not even one call. Nothing. Chris started to become more worried as time passed. _"babe?? did you come back already? it's been two months now and you still haven't replied to my earlier texts?"_ His teeth were clenched, anxiety filling his body. Did something happen?  
  
  
  
Did he forget about Chris?  
  
No, that can't be. Can it? The anxious boy was now pacing through the room, thinking of every possible thing that could have happened for Felix to not text him. Did he get uninterested in Chris? Did he lose his phone? Did the fucking plane crash? Please no, everything but that, the boy thought. He wouldn't know unless he waited even longer. It takes at least a month for a plane crash to be in the news since they want to bring out some important information that they found while looking through the wreck. What about all those lives, who have been lost? What about them, Chris thought.  
  
In the far distance, a siren could be heard. Chris went outside, as a distraction but mostly to escape from life for a moment. The streets of Seoul were silent, as it was 2 AM. There were some junkies around, who were chugging some bottles of vodka. Others were snorting some heroin and almost instantly vomited. There was some creepy dude who had his dick out in the open, probably drunk.  
Chris was kind of used to seeing these figures on the street nowadays, and quickly walked past that creepy alleyway where the junkies were located. He and Felix had claimed their special place at the Seokcheon lake, behind the bushes. A majority of the people isn't aware that there is one part of the bushes that is thinner than other parts, which makes it easy to get through.  
  
Chris shimmied through the bushes and sat down at their special place. That one place Chris showed Felix the first time he visited Korea. That one place where they sat for hours. That one place where they had their first kiss.  
  
  
But without Felix, it feels empty. Incomplete. Wrong. Wrong to be here alone.  
  
Please don't leave me behind. Chris had his head in his hands. Did Felix even say something about that? Did he actually say that he wouldn't forget about Chris? The boy was in tears, confused, hurt. "What about our pinky promise, Lee Felix? What about that?" He mumbled to himself. His body filled up with anger, hands clenched. Frustrated, he picked up a rock and threw it into the lake. It made a big splash, which startled the duck nearby and fleed. Chris was stood there, eyes wet from crying, hands red from clenching them into fists, hair a mess.  
  
"I better go back to the dorms, it's late."  
  
He walked through the bushes again, mind still filled with thoughts, worries, everything was clogged up.  
  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
  
As Chris arrived at the dorms, he saw that some lights were on. So was the light in Minho's room glowing. There was some sort of discussion going on, but what they were saying wasn't audible. The still teary-eyed boy decided to ignore it and walk past the room to his own bed.  
He was knocked out, didn't want to think about it anymore. Not about Felix, not about anything. He was done. So done that he pulled the amulet off the bracelet and threw it on the ground. He wanted to cry. Cry because of the fact that not only Felix broke the pinky promise, but also because he missed Felix so damn much. It hurts.  
  
Missing someone fucking hurts.  
  
_end of chapter one_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading the first chapter!! i know it isn't that long, but still a lot happened i feel like, so i really hope you enjoyed reading it!! next chapter might be longer, we'll see :D anyways, thanks for spending your time on reading this!


End file.
